What is Love?
by Mvause114
Summary: Piper chapman is starting to remember the old life she used to have. The one filled with adventure, fireworks and a sexy brunette. She's comparing her old life to her new life. She misses it. She misses her. rated M for smut in later chapters, in two weeks will contain spoilers from season 5. Follow Mvause114 on twitter for story updates or just to talk about the show.


Chapter 1

Life was bliss. The adventures were amazing. They were in love and nothing could go wrong. Yes, they did some illegal shit along the way but rules were meant to be broken. Piper sat in thought. Alex Vause was the woman who kept her mind wondering to. Alex vause was the woman who made her feel things that no man was able to do. Alex Vause was the woman she fell so hopelessly in love with. They met shortly after Piper's last year of college. It was like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

Piper walked in to the bar. Clearly something you know she bought from American outfitters. Boho Chic is the trend Piper just happen to master as she was trying to become her own person. She never wanted to be that WASPY blonde that her mother rasised her to be. She wanted to have fun,make memories, be just like the movies. She always had time to sit down and raise a family but right now she wanted fireworks but fireworks cost money so she needed a job.

"Hey, Can I leave this here?" Piper asked trying to ignore the over crowd people sitiing at the table talking about the end of the world. It was quite interesting especially their leader, the one who looked like Betty Paige.

"Hey you Laura Ingalls Wilder, we are escaping America before the apocalypse wanna come? Betty Paige yells

"Sorry What?"

Piper feels like they are the only ones in the room. They are frozen in space. Its not like she wants to end. It was love at first sight.

"Hey are you hiring?"

"Honestly it's going to get live in a drawer somewhere."

"Can I have a margarita then?"

Piper smirks. She gets lost in her thought. Come on you're cute. You know you're cute so just come talk to me. Come talk to me. Please come talk to me she thought.

Snap back into Piper. Someone's speaking to you.

"Hey Blondie you there?"

"Oh yeah sorry."

"Little cold out for a margarita there, don't you think?"

She was captivating. The brunette kept reading the Piper's resume

"Steve's lean cuisine, Le grand Fromage...bullshit bullshit. You really need a lesson in fudging a resume. "

"Do you work here?"

"Are you fucking kidding me."

Manger Polly Harper. Come on who really is this. No one named Polly Harper is put in charge."

"She's my friend." Piper starts to laugh alongside the brunette.

"You never waited a table in your fucking life have you?" Piper nods no. This girl is wow. She's stunning and the way she's making her feel without even saying a word is amazing. It was love at first sight.

"So Piper Chapman. A Smith grad with excellent listening skills. Passionate about making diners feel good, mm sounds kind of naughty. Safe and clean when handling food and drink. This just makes the brunette chuckle. But it embarrasses Piper so she snatches her resume back.

"I like that in a woman. What else do I need to know about you?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Alex."

"And what do you do Alex? Other than making fun of strangers in bars"

"I work for an international drug cartel."

Did she just say she worked for an international drug cartel? Who in the hell just admits to doing that? TO a stranger to say the least. But does Piper say anything? No, she wants her to like her. SO they just laugh it off.

"Well it was nice meeting you and you give me a Call sometime. I have a feeling me and you are going to get an along very well." Alex wrote down her number and handed it to the blonde. "I'll be expecting your call or text Pipes."

Pipes. The name felt comforting, loving even.

 _End of flashback_

Piper looked all around the room. At first it wasn't familiar but then she quickly realized she wasn't with Alex anymore. She was with Larry. At Larry's apartment paid by Larry's parents. Don't get her wrong life with Larry was great. He was everything her parents wanted for piper and more. He was that average looking guy who knew when to get Chinese. She always wondered what happened to Alex but that was the old Piper. She no longer lives in the Past. She now lives in the future. The only problem was that the future was boring.

"Hey babe, the food is here?" Larry yelled

She's staring through the window looking like a lost puppy. What is this thing we call love? That answer only lies with one and her name was Alex Vause.


End file.
